Angel
by blueswan
Summary: A b/v, a/u fanfic. It's abt. Vegeta being reincarnated by the devil. He have a mission to make a certain woman to be as evil as him. Please r+r!!!
1. Prologue

  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please ride with me ok!?! If you have any suggestions, comments or insults  
just e-mail me at ladysheinai_2000@hotmail.com so I will not look stupid getting my ass swell by writing this stupid fanfics. OK!   
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZI'm just playin around with the characters. We all know that the owner is still Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
From the depths of hell. The devil awakened the most black hearted creature that have been descended to death. His name is Vegeta, the most unruly actor who let go of himself to be the sickest man you'll ever met.  
  
  
" A risen the most cold, lost soul Kami-sama had made." And in just a matter of second.   
Vegeta, "The Fear of the Night", awakened.  
  
  
"What do you want from me baka and who are you to order me around!" Vegeta said with a scowl in his face.  
  
  
" Learn to respect you superior boy!" Belthazor said ( You all know that Belthazor is not evil or something.   
Does it? Come on ride along with me. Pleaseeee!!! Ok I just put it that way so it will not look so evil! You know what I mean ;) So now let's go back to the story!)   
  
  
"Ya, I forgot to tell who the hell are you . First of all, I'm Belthazor the most superior here in the under world and  
and you will follow all my commands or I will bring you back as being cold as dead. Secondly, your name is Vegeta,  
The most feared of all pathetic little humans. Thirdly, You have a mission that's why I awakened you." Rentauri   
said highly accommodate.  
  
  
"Damn, shut up all I want to know is what is the damn mission all about!" A flushed Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk patience my dear, YOU'LL ONLY TALK IF I SAID SO!" Belthazor screamed at the face of   
Vegeta. And Vegeta slammed at the door. ( You see they are in the throne room at the castle of Belthazor.)  
  
  
"Now be keen and steady. So you will not get another beating." Belthazor said calmly.  
  
  
"Come here Debbie my devious little devil." Belthazor said wickedly. A beautiful sexy woman appeared.   
Debbie the assistant of Belthazor with black hair, sexy body and have an alluring beauty speak up.  
"What is it master?" while licking her lips seductively.  
  
  
"I need you to guide Vegeta, are new descendant. To make this woman, while handing Debbie the picture and   
the woman's bio-datas, as evil as him. I want her to kill, taste the wine of blood in her hands!" Belthatzor said  
with enthusiasm in his eyes.  
  
  
"Now go and start I want to have her at this coming April 13 sharp. You've got 5 months to accomplish this   
mission. Don't disappoint me because if you do YOU'LL BE CUT DEAD WITH NO DAMN LIFE!!! OK!   
You're dismissed." Belthazor said like maniac killer whom thirst for blood.  
  
  



	2. His POV

  
Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews you posted!!! I'm so happy! SO here's the next chapter for all of you! If you have any insults or comments just e-mail me at ladysheinai_2000@hotmail.com OK! I'll be waiting!   
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I wish I did!!! We all know it still belong to Akira Toriyama.  
  
Note: Sorry this is lame I wrote 3:00 in the morning and I'm sleepy and tired! So plz! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 1 - His POV ~  
  
Debbie and Vegeta are already out the Palace of HELL!!! And heading towards the elevator (so hell isn't so bad at least they have elevators! What a modern hellish place!)   
  
  
While at the elevator Debbie just won't shut up! All she was talking about is her nails. Would she dye her hair blonde or what! And other "GIRLISH STUFF!"   
  
  
  
So Vegeta got really annoyed. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"   
  
  
  
"OK! Just calm down! Breathe in and out!" Debbie said like an idiot.  
  
  
  
"Stop making a full out of me SLUT!" Oh my God! Vegeta is really annoyed now and ready to punch Debbie.  
  
  
  
"How dare you call me SLUT *sniff*" Debbie was really crying now.  
  
  
  
"Would you please stop that you're making me sick!" Vegeta said not continuing the blow. (Poor Debbie!)  
  
  
So silence is filling the room again. Vegeta is drowning with his thought. He doesn't know what will happen next.  
"Am I scared?!?" thought Vegeta. "No way!!!" as half of his mind. "Maybe I could ask Debbie if I could see the victim's picture and bio-datas." Vegeta thought. "I hope she's not mad at me, if she is well then I can't see?!?"  
  
  
"Umm...Umm...Debbie can I see the picture of the 'woman'?"  
  
  
"Sure Vegeta ! You can take at look at it. She's kinda beautiful!" Debbie said as cheerful as ever as if nothing happen.  
  
  
"Good! Now let me have it!" Vegeta said  
  
  
Debbie hand Vegeta the picture and the bio-datas.  
  
  
"She looks beautiful like a GODDESS!!! I can't wait to meet her and destroy her life! But wait how can I do this to a Beautiful creature! Nah! What am I saying! But she look familiar though!" Vegeta wander.  
  
  
As the elevator reach it's destination. The sound "tingiling" sound can be heard and the doors open.  
  
  
And a black limousine waiting front of the elevator.  
  
  
"Hey! You must be Vegeta. My name Geek. I'm your driver. Come no hop in!" Geek said.  
  
  
"Just wait for me my Angel!" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Note: Sorry this was lame but hey help me I'm just new here. PLZ! WHEN YOU READ THIS PLZ! REVIEW!!!   
I will truly appreciate it! ~^.^~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Her POV & Situation

Author's note: Hiya! I hope you will like this chapter its about the situation of her life now! So if you have any insults, suggestions or comments just e-mail me at ladysheinai_2000@hotmail.com. So I hope you will like my story!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Blah...blah...blah...blah...yakety...yah..yah!!! Umm..Umm.. The owner is still Akira Toriyama.  
  
  
  
~ Chapter 2 - Her POV and situation ~  
  
  
"Everybody raise your hands in the air. Everybody kneel down. No moving!" A young man said.  
  
  
"If I see someone moving I will kill you all! And I will blow up this restaurant! Now give me the money!"  
  
  
Yes! It's true the restaurant named "LOVESHACK" is being holdup by a psycho kinda man!  
You can hear some children whimpers. Cries of fear and panic! OH!!! The agony! OH!!! The pain!!!  
  
  
At the scared crowd of people. A young lady stands up and faced the thief.   
  
  
"Bulma, you know it's just okay if you don't do this!" Said by her best friend Chichi.  
  
  
But Bulma didn't heard Chichi because she was drowned in her own thoughts.   
  
  
"Bulma you know you can do this! Remember you're an ANGEL!" Bulma thought to herself and she recall some incidents on her past life.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~START OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma said.   
  
  
"Honey, Kaoi-sama is ready to see you!" said the woman.  
  
  
"What Kaoi-sama?!? Don't tell me that I'm.....!!!" Bulma said panicking.  
  
  
(At the throne room)  
  
  
"Yes, you are my darling! You are already DEAD!!!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
"That can't be Vegeta is waiting for me at the 'GRAMMY AWARDS'. Because his the best actor!!!" Bulma said worried.  
  
  
"Hush, now my dear!" Kaoi-sama said calmly.  
  
  
"HOW CAN I STAY CALM? JUST LITTLE WHILE I'M HAPPY AND I'M ALIVE. PREPARING MYSELF TO THE BIG DAY OF MY HUSBAND. AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I'M DEAD!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT I WAS SUPPOSE TO FEEL! HUH?!? NOW, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!?" Bulma shout hysterically.  
  
  
"OK! Dear I'll tell you what happened. It's like this: While you're on the way at the 'GRAMMY AWARDS'. You and your driver are talking about how "Great of an Actor" your husband is. But then your driver not seem to notice the truck that is about to cross the street. Then boom your car bump at the truck. Then you're dead. Then your soul is here!"  
Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
Bulma is in the state of shock. As the memories of her death flood in her mind. "I remember now!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"And now can we talk about somethings you have to do!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
"Like a mission!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Yup, Like a mission. But before that we will see first your destination. Ah! I see so you will go to heaven."  
  
  
"Really!" Bulma said surprisingly.  
  
  
"Yes, in fact you're an ANGEL. You will be send back to Earth as an another person. And you will prevent evil. OK?!?"  
  
  
"Yes, but how about Vegeta I love him so much!!! I don't want to live him!" Bulma said sadly.  
  
  
"You will see each other again in the future. But now it's time go!"  
  
  
"Ok!!! Tell him that I love him" Bulma shouted while she was orbing back to Earth.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Bulma laugh at the scene she have made there with Kaoi-sama.  
  
  
"What are you laughing at?" the man said.  
  
  
"Nothing!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"OK! So go back!" the man said.  
  
  
"Bulma, go back now!" Chichi said signaling her to come near her.  
  
  
"No Chichi, It's ok I'll take care of this!" Bulma said bravely.   
  
  
"Back off or I'll shoot you!" the young man said.  
  
  
"Hello! What's your name my name is Bulma. I work here at the 'LOVESHACK'. We are very happy here! We work and we all love each other! So please put your gun down!" Bulma said calmly.  
  
  
The man is about to put his gun but stop and he said "NO!!! You don't know anything about my life!"  
  
  
"Of course I do! I know about life. And some people never seem to wander how much they make you suffer. Sometimes you run for cover and you're always on the outside. Am I right?!?"  
  
  
"You perfectly right!" said the man choking and was about to cry.  
  
  
"Come on tell me your problem and we will all find a way to solve it!" Bulma said like a mother soothing her child.  
  
  
"My grandfather is sick. He had tuberculosis. And the doctor said that if we can't give him the full treatment. He would die! And the cost of the treatment is $5,790.00 I don't have that kind of money! My grandfather is doomed!!! That's why I'm doing this to help him." The young man said choking and crying his eyes out.  
  
  
"You know umm... what's your name?"  
  
  
"Goku"  
  
  
"Right, You know Goku that's not the right" Bulma said superiorly.  
  
  
"So, what's right then?!?" Goku said confused.  
  
  
"But first give me the gun." Bulma said.  
  
  
Goku give Bulma the gun.   
  
  
"So, what's right then?!?" Goku said again  
  
  
"You have to work and find a job." Bulma said  
  
  
"But who will accept a guy like me who is hold upping this restaurant." Goku said sadly  
  
  
"Maybe we can have that fix. You know we're looking for a chef here! Do you know how to cook?" Bulma said   
  
  
"Of course! I love to cook!!! And I'm even good at cooking! I can cook different kinds of dishes!" Goku said  
  
  
"Then it's settle!" Bulma said   
  
  
"But wait is the owner approve about this?" Goku said worried.  
  
  
Bulma look at Mr. Buten and he nodded.   
  
  
Bulma smiled and said. "Of course!"  
  
  
"But how about the people here? Are they willing to let me in their community?!?" Goku whined  
  
  
Bulma looked at them. Then they all nod and smiled.   
  
  
"Of course! They will welcome you whole heartedly!"   
  
  
"Then its settle!" Goku said  
  
  
"Hooray!!! Hooray!!!" All the people cheered. They hug and kissed Bulma. They congratulate Goku.   
You can see all happy faces. Some are crying in joy. Some are very mortified by the situation of the man.  
  
  
"Now let's give thanks to Bulma for being brave enough to save us and make this man a better man!" Mr. Buten said.  
  
  
"THEN LET'S HAVE A PARTY HERE AT THE LOVESHACK!!!" Chichi said.  
  
  
And all party all night long.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(AT HEAVEN)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoi-sama and Kami is watching the incident at the "LOVESHACK"  
  
  
They we're both crying their eyes out at the situation of Goku.  
  
  
"What a poor man he is?!?" Kaoi-sama whimper.  
  
  
"You're right fate is not by his side!" Kami said.  
  
  
"But oh well! Bulma convert him!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
"I guess making Bulma as an angel is not such a bad idea!"Kami said  
  
  
"You're right she did it again and convert that guy!" Kaoi-sama said  
  
  
"We've done a great job again men!" Kami said shaking hand with Kaoi-sama  
  
  
"You're right it's nice being your 'business partner'!" Kaoi-sama said  
  
  
And they both laugh. They laugh so hard that they fell of from their chair.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. SO PLZ DON'T LOOSE HOPE ON ME!!! ~^_^ ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. ~*~ANNOUNCEMENT~*~

VERY IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Thanks for all the nice reviewers who reviews my story!   
All of your reviews is the reason why I keep on hanging on!   
To show my appreciation:   
I will make all the people who reviewed my story. One of the character in my fanfic!  
They will be one of the character in my fanfic! For those who only want!   
OK! That's all! Ja ne!  



	5. A Little Hint at the relationship of Gok...

Author's note: Hi! Everyone. Thanks for the reviews again. Can you please read this all the way? Plz!!! Don't loose hope on me. By the way I'm working on another epic abt. V/B again. But I don't know what will I call it. I will write another fanfic it's not in DBZ. It's in Charmed abt. Piper and Leo. So I hope you will like this chapter. Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Yah! That's all........  
  
  
~ Chapter 3 - A LITTLE HINT AT THE RELATIONSHIP OF GOKU AND CHICHI! ~  
  
  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~1 WEEK LATER AFTER THE INCIDENT AT LOVESHACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All are working normally on their job. Bulma and Chichi as waitress. Mr. Buten managing. Coco taking orders.   
Goku cooking. Yamucha mopping the floor. Piccolo as the bartender (I just know that he'll be cute as a bartender.)  
Everyone already forgot the incident and all become good friends.  
  
  
"So, waddya say in your new job?" Bulma asked Goku.  
  
  
"It's OK!!! I love working here!!!" Goku said extremely happy.  
  
  
"I've heard that you and Chichi are going out?!?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Yah! We are going out." Goku said.  
  
  
"What are you doing while you two are going out?!?" Bulma said eyeing Goku suspiciously.  
  
  
"Nothing, I swear we're doing nothing!!!" Goku said kinda truthfully.  
  
  
"Really! Then why do Yamucha see you two in the 'TUNNEL OF LOVE' kissing and half naked?!?" Bulma said almost laughing.  
  
  
"Aww, that's nothing?!?" Goku said with a sweat drop anime style.  
  
  
"Really, you know Goku it's okay that you tell it to me. Chichi had admitted to me already. It's your turn now!" Bulma said kinda disappointed.  
  
  
"OK, I admit we are going out. We already make love 3 times! (Yah! Folks it's true! Believe me it's true I know it! ) OK! Our first time is at the house of Chichi. Our second is at my car while we are at the front of my house. The third is at the 'TUNNEL OF LOVE'!" Goku said defeated.  
  
  
"Really, you two are going fast! It's a miracle that Chichi is not yet pregnant?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"She is!" Goku said  
  
  
"NANI?!?" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
All the people look at her. She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Bulma, are you OK? You seem so shocked at the news?!?" Goku said worried.  
  
  
"Of course I am!!! How many months already?!?" Bulma said still on the state of Shock.  
  
  
"Don't get too carried away?!? She's only 1 week pregnant! OK?!?" Goku said a little irritated.  
  
  
"OK! So do the OX King know this?!?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Nope! He doesn't know it!!!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Let him know this." Bulma said.  
  
  
"But how?!? I think he'll kill me for this!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Of course not the OX King is to kind to do that." Bulma said  
  
  
"OK! Tell Chichi that you two will go to my house later to plan it! OK?!?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"OK! Thanks pal!!!" Goku said while going back to work.  
  
  
5 hours later:  
  
  
"Ahh!!! We are already finished! You can go home now!!! See you. Come back here after the Labor Day!" Mr. Buten said.  
  
  
"Yes! See you after Labor Day!!!" All said.  
  
  
"So, Goku and Chichi. Let's go. We will just walk!!!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"OK!!!" Both of them said.  
  
  
"Chichi, why didn't you tell it to me? I thought we are best of friends!" Bulma said feeling betrayed.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma! I'm just not ready yet! In fact tomorrow I have decided that I will tell it to you! But you already know it!" Chichi said.  
  
  
"Aww!!! Let's just forget about it. Our major problem is: How will your dad react about this!" Bulma said  
  
  
"Here we are!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"This is my house. I'm leaving with my foster Auntie Helowishell." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Oh! Hi Bulma! I see that you've bring some friends." Auntie Helowishell said while kissing Bulma at the cheek.  
  
  
"Yes, auntie." Bulma said  
  
  
"OK! I'll call you when dinner's ready" Auntie Helowishell said.  
  
  
"OK! So how will we tell it to your father?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"OK! Like this just tell it to him and let him see the true love that is binding me with Goku" Chichi said.  
  
  
"OK! So that is our plan. Understand Goku?!?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Yes. Mam!" Goku said.  
  
  
After Dinner:  
  
  
"Thanks, Auntie we will go now. I will sleep over at the house of Chichi. Is it ok?" Bulma said with puppy eyes.  
  
  
"Of course, honey!" Auntie Helowishell said.  
  
  
"Thanks, Auntie you're the best!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Let's go!!!" Chichi said.  
  
  
While going to the house of Chichi:  
  
  
"Are we all ready with our lines?" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Hai!!!" Both of them said.  
  
  
Inside the house of Chichi. They are already talking with the OX King:  
  
  
"Father, I'm pregnant." Chichi said.  
  
  
"Really!!! With whom?" OX King said excitedly.  
  
  
"With Goku" Chichi said.  
  
  
"I congratulate you young man! You are lucky that you are marrying my daughter!" OX King said.  
  
  
"Really?!?" Goku said.  
  
  
"Of course! You have to marry her!" OX King said.  
  
  
"You are not mad dad?!?" Chichi ask.  
  
  
"Of course I'm not I'm happy for you!" OX king said.  
  
  
"Yehey!!!" All had cheer.  
  
  
"So, when is the wedding?!?" Bulma ask.  
  
  
"We will settle it next month!" OX King said.  
  
  
"So, for now we have to organize it!!! Right Goku?" Chichi said.  
  
  
"Of course!!!" Goku said.  
  
  
"I will ask the gang to help!!!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Right, then when will you break the news to your friends, sweetie?" OX King said.  
  
  
"At work after the Labor Day!!!" Chichi said  
  
  
"Alright, then it's settle!!!" OX King said.  
  
  
And all are shacking hands. And all went to bed!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT HEAVEN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kaoi-sama and Kami are watching again!!!  
  
  
They are crying and squealing in joy!!! (You never see that everyday!!! You could only find it here!!!)  
  
  
Oh!!! I just knew it that Goku will be happy in the end!!!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
"Yes you are right, It's still so mortifying in the end!" Kami said.  
  
  
"Because of that we will have a feast here at the palace!!!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
"Yay!!!" Kami said.  
  
  
"Servants come here!!!" Kaoi-sama ordered.  
  
  
"Yes sir?" The servants said.  
  
  
"Prepare for a feast!!!" Kaoi-sama said.  
  
  
The servants are already out of the room talking.  
  
  
"Whaddya know? He is happy and want us to prepare for a feast!" Servant #1 said.  
  
  
"A little later his crying because his favorite chair have broken." Servant #2 said.  
  
  
"Talking about change of moods!!!" Servant #3 said.  
  
  
"Nope it's not! They are just a duo of idiots!!!" Servant#4 said.  
  
  
And all laugh!!! And get back to work!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So what do you think of this chapter? Yah, Yah I know that you want Bulma and Vegeta to meet already.  
Don't worry they will meet at the next chapter. So read it!!! ~^_^~ Ja ne!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. His Plan

Author's Note: Hi! I know that I'm slow in making the chapters. It's because that we will change our Internet connection. So, it will take some time to apply and connect the line!!! So please forgive me?!? OK?!? Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
  
~ Chapter 4 - His Plan ~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE APARTMENT OF VEGETA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta, this apartment is already yours?!?" Debbie said.  
  
  
"Yah, I know that! So what will happen next? How will I go to her life?" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"OK! Here is the plan: You will talk to Mr. Buten the owner of 'LOVESHACK'." Debbie said.  
  
  
"Then?!?" Vegeta ask impatiently.  
  
  
"You will ask him if he needs an assistant cook and waiter. You will meet Bulma there." Debbie said.  
  
  
"When will I ask him?" Vegeta ask  
  
  
"Today, because tomorrow you will start working." Debbie said  
  
  
"Alright, then let's go!!!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE HOUSE OF MR. BUTEN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Vegeta knock on the door. Mr. Buten opens the door.  
  
  
"Yes, Can I help you?!?" Mr. Buten asked with kiss marks (lipstick) all over his face.  
  
  
"Can I come in?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I'm sorry but not now!" Mr. Buten said.  
  
  
The eyes of Vegeta glow a bright red. His hypnotizing Mr. Buten. (That's one of the powers of Vegeta.)  
  
  
"You will do as I say! You will let me come in now! You will talk to me and listen at every word I say." Vegeta said  
  
  
Then with just a snap Mr. Buten let Vegeta in with a trance.  
  
  
"Come in, come in!!!" Mr. Buten said  
  
  
"Who's that darling?!?" Coco shouts while wearing only her panty and bra.  
  
  
"Honey, go to your room. We have a visitor. It will just take a minute." Mr. Buten said  
  
  
"Why now?!? Can't he just wait? Because I want that big cock of yours thrusting in and out of my throbbing hot and wet pussy!" Coco said already getting hornier.  
  
  
"Sorry dear, it will wait because this is important." Mr. Buten said  
  
  
"OK then, I'll just masturbate while you're gone!" Coco said still horny. (I make Coco as hentai as ever!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE LIVING ROOM OF MR. BUTEN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Who's that?" Vegeta ask  
  
  
"His my to be wife." Mr. Buten said  
  
  
"Really she's really a hentai, isn't she? Do you two have sex a lot?" Vegeta ask sarcastically.  
  
  
"That's none of your business!" Mr. Buten said blushing.  
  
  
Vegeta can't help but laugh.  
  
  
"You two are pathetic!" Vegeta said  
  
  
"So, what can I do for you Mister...? Mr. Buten stop mid-sentence   
  
  
"Vejitasai!" Vegeta said  
  
  
"Alright, Mr. Vejitasai! How can I help you?" Mr. Buten ask.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE ROOM OF COCO~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Ahh!!! Ahh! Oh! GOD! Oh! Yes!!!" Coco moans  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE LIVING ROOM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Just wait for a second!" Mr. Buten said  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE ROOM OF COCO~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Coco, what are you doing?" Mr. Buten ask  
  
  
"I'm masturbating!!!" Coco said.  
  
  
"Could that wait?" Mr. Buten ask  
  
  
"OK!!!" Coco said  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE LIVING ROOM~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"She's masturbating isn't she? What a hentai!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Ahem...! By the way What can I do for you?" Mr. Buten ask  
  
  
"OK! Can I work at your restaurant the 'LOVESHACK'?" Vegeta ask  
  
  
"OK! Where's your resume?" Mr. Buten ask  
  
  
"What resume?!?" Vegeta ask being hysterical   
  
  
"OK! No resume! No job! Goodbye" Mr. Buten said  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes glow a bright red again!   
  
  
"You will hire me OK! And I will start tomorrow!" Vegeta said  
  
  
And with a snap Mr. Buten speak up!  
  
  
"OK! Your hired even if you don't have a resume!" Mr. Buten said  
  
  
"PERFECT! So I will go now!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"OK! You may go!" Mr. Buten said  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE APARTMENT OF VEGETA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Tomorrow, Plan B will be done! Tomorrow, I will see her!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT HEAVEN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
All are at the party that's why! No one had seen this incident! (OH!!! DEAR!!!)  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry!!! Everyone Vegeta and Bulma haven't met yet!!! Next Chapter they will!!! So tune in!!! ~^_^~ Ja ne!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
